Forum:Wiki Remodel
Hello everyone. In case you haven't met me yet, I am Technology Wizard, also known as Tech. I really want to help this wiki grow and become super successful, so I have a few proposals. ;Proposals #Remove the ability to comment on userspace pages (talk pages, userpages) #Change the wiki background design and color (it isn't too persuading, perhaps we can change it to the basic Twilight colors which are red, black, and white) #Expand on community discussions (more forum topics and expand rules and guidelines) #Expand our users with rights (many users with rights are currently inactive) These are a few things I can think of as of right now. Please don't hesitate to leave any opinions or comment in the discussion section. Discussion #Doubtful move. #Got used to it. #That's new. Perhaps it works. ##This wiki does not really need a bigger right-wielding-user base. ##Not all those who may want rights are qualified, and those qualified are either willing and active or unwilling or inactive. MinorStoop 23:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :*Thank you for you opinion. ---- Hi! Thanks for wanting to help out here! Okay, I do agree with the removal of the comment section. I believe it is a waste of time, unproductive to the wiki because people spend their time talking and not aiding the wiki, and I'm sorry if I offended anyone with that statement... Anyway, we would *probably* have to put that to a community-wide vote. I do believe that expanding on forums and discussions would have a positive effect and would counteract the removing of the comments, so I am in agreement with that too! The User Right move, in my opinion, will help. A few more that are chosen who have the skills to do this will help greatly! I know I am not able to be on much because of school (English isn't my strong-point.... That's why I'm so inactive!). I think we should leave the rights in the current admins, but just add new ones (I think that is what you were thinking anyway). With the colors, I'm not sure if I should say anything. The designers worked very hard on it, and I will let them speak their piece on that matter. Anyway, those are my ideas, and thanks for taking the time to look over these things to make this place shine!! -TheLunar :How do you add to the wiki, Eclipse? I mean something new - the Saga includes four published novels, an unpublished but released draft, and an unpublishable early draft. Plus four released movies and another yet to go, which do not actually add anything to the whole deal. :What there was to add to this wiki has already been added, I think; language has been polished, categories are mostly in place. :New right-yielding users, up to and including admins? Doubt they will be needed - the three "historic" admins (CJ, TAP, LT) work very little, for want of something to do, the last promoted the same, the next-to-last managed to get demoted; many rollbacks have stopped editing. So... : MinorStoop 11:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- I thought I'd give this my two cents, and I also agree with the ix-nay on the comments section. It floods the recent activity, and makes it hard for me and other users to track what's been happening lately on the wiki. I don't care about the wiki's skin, but I agree on everything TheLunarEclipse said. --Love and Lust 01:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC)